


So Dark.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Melchior interrupts Moritz's suicide attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dark.

“So dark…” His knees felt bruised from the harsh ground beneath them, and his arms felt heavier than he ever thought they could as he raised the gun, The metal was a friend, cool, comforting, weighty in his hand. It anchored him in some ways. It tasted metallic between his teeth, bitter. His finger curled around the trigger and it felt like home.

“Moritz!” The one voice in the entire world that could make him stop echoed to him, making him whip his head around so fast whiplash seemed inevitable. Melchior stood there, shock and confusion painted on his face. It was one Moritz had rarely seen on the other boy. He was always so very together. When things happened, the way Melchior reacted to them almost made you think they’d been planned the entire time. 

But now he look hurt, and Moritz could only stay on his knees. He knew that logically, there was time yet to end his existence, but he couldn’t, not in front of his best friend. So when Melchior stepped briskly over, cursing under his breath, and pulled the gun gently from him, he didn’t fight back. Just passively allowed it, like he did most things. That’s all he did. Let things happen to him. Never fought to win, or conquer like Melchior. He was nothing next to him. Nothing.

And yet Melchior was leaning down, mirroring the kneeling position in front of Melchior, brushing hair out of Moritz’s eyes despite the fury in his own. Oh and he was angry. It practically burned from him. Moritz just wanted to run, not towards anything, just away, to a place clean, and kind, and light. He closed his eyes, expecting any moment to be struck. Instead, he was pulled into an embrace, Melchior’s lips close to his ear.

“What did you think you were doing?”

“I couldn’t follow her. I wanted to, I wanted to be free Melchior. But I couldn’t. Don’t you understand? I can’t ever be free.”

A hand was gripping the back of his neck, bringing his forehead to rest against Melchior’s shoulder. “Listen to me. They may restrict our bodies, and our doings, but we think and therefore we are free. Listen Moritz, this is important! If they have your mind, then you are truly a prisoner. The fact you are in trouble with them, the adults, proves you aren’t conforming, proves you’re free. My mother will let you stay at my house. I’ll see to it. So you have to do the examinations again. They’re words on a paper, that’s all they are. I know you Moritz.” He pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, to further his meaning. “I know you. You are kind. Don’t let them take that from you.”

“I’ll never be like you.”

“Count your blessings.” He forced a laugh, and Moritz could not tell if he was joking or not. Melchior looked at the sky, smiling. “Look. The stars are bringing us their light.” So they were. Melchior made Moritz look up. He saw the stars too, shining. The two men sat like that, for what could have been hours or seconds, curled up together in an oasis in the middle of a prison.


End file.
